


Collaboration

by kittenwrath



Series: Gruff but Tender [12]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Herein lies a short, completely self indulgent thingy featuring Ordinary Rick BL-13191. He’s the creation of @e-22912 (on Tumblr), who has put up with me mentally molesting him since is very inception.Rick arrives to a surprise by his co-worker.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Gruff but Tender [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603009
Kudos: 26





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

The look on his face upon entering his dormitory was so adorable and priceless that I couldn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up from my chest.

“Wha – I, uh – hello?” He stumbled over his words as well as his feet as he cautiously approached me, halting much too soon before reaching what should have been his ultimate destination. Perched on the arm chair, I wore only a lab coat and a pair of ridiculously high heeled Stilettos that I’d just picked up that afternoon on a whim when the delightfully scandalous idea occurred to me. I resembled a newborn fawn when I’d tried them on, but I figured I wouldn’t do much walking while on my knees.

“Hi,” I stated simply, cross my legs from one side to the other, offering Rick a generous view that I caught him taking advantage of; following the motion of my thighs with this eyes. When the blush begin to rise from the collar of his Oxford button down to stain his neck and cheeks, I smirked and _carefully_ stood from the chair to approach him.

“How are – I mean, uh – what are you doing here?” he stammered, fumbling with the knot of his tie the way did when nervous or flustered.

_Mission accomplished._

Rather than reply verbally, I continued my slow journey toward him. Just as I expected, he instinctively retreated two steps until his back made contact with the wall next to the front door and I was able to close the distance before he fully came to his senses. But, by then, I’d already lowered to my knees before him and set to work on the buckle of his belt.

He tried to stop me at first. “Why are – you don’t have to do this.”

But, of course, I insisted. “You’ve been working so hard, Rick. Let me take care of you.”

His large hands landed on my shoulders, gripping lightly while weakly attempting to shove me away. I persisted my efforts, however, pawing toward the button and zipper of his slacks and soon a hand found their way to my hair; fingers gliding through the strands as he almost lovingly brushed them from my face.

“I want to,” I assured once more, just so he felt as comfortable as possible as I slipped his slacks and boxers down his hips.

Releasing a somewhat strained whine when my hand wrapped around his cock fully, his grip tightened involuntarily into a fist and I moaned as the acute sting traveled across my sensitive scalp. Then, tilting my gaze upward to make eye contact, I flattened my tongue and slid it smoothly up the underside.

“Oh – oh, Christ!” he spat when I’d reached the tip and instantly engulfed the entirety of his dick in my mouth. Having already relaxed the back of my throat, the plush head bumped and then slid down with relative ease as I screwed my lids shut in concentration. His high pitched whimpers as I swallowed – the muscles of my throat clamping and releasing – were all the encouragement I needed to continue. So, pulling off completely, I wrapped my hand around the base and gently glided it along the entire length; coating each inch with the copious amounts of saliva my mouth had deposited in its wake.

“Oh, ohh, _ohhh_ …” His moans and whines issued longer and louder with each pump of my fist and I smirked at his responsiveness – which also signaled that I needed to switch things up. So, I followed the glide of my delicate fingers with that of my mouth, twirling and swirling my tongue expertly with each pass until a second hand joined the first within the tangled nest of my hair. Now, no doubt at his body’s insistence, _he_ determined the pace and depth. Pulling and pushing. Forward and back. Deeper and longer. Rougher and quicker.

Through it all, my eyes remained locked with his, holding him fast. His unibrow pinched and he sneered as I detected the familiar swell flattening my tongue further. He was on the cusp and I pulled out my ace – humming low and deep as my lips spread and stretched into something that may have resembled a grin.

“Here – here it comes! _Fuck!_ ” he growled, his voice reverberating in the thick, heady atmosphere surrounding this lewd encounter. His movements stalling, his cock pulsed rhythmically while painting the back of my throat in a manner befitting a Jackson Pollock masterpiece. Then, untangling his unforgiving grip from my hair, he heaved several deep breaths of exertion as I released his softening dick with a cliché wet pop.

“Oh, shit. Can you help me up?” I asked, feeling incredibly silly when I realized there was no way in hell I’d be able to stand from a kneeling position in heels so ludicrously high.

Rick appeared dazed as the question permeated his consciousness and he chirped a clipped, “ _Oh!_ ”, when my words formed and clicked in that genius mind of his. Seconds later, he’d quickly pulled his khaki colored slacks and boxers up from his ankles and refastened his belt before hooking each of his hands under my armpits, yanking me upward.

Finally upright, my knees protested as I wobbled on rubbery stems that served as my legs. Rick, for all his thinly veiled bravado in matters concerning his brilliance, still appeared daze and even a bit starstruck as I clutched the lapels of his lab coat to steady myself.

“Um – ” he began, nudging his glasses a bit up the bridge of his nose. But, I sharply cut him off while rounding him and gripping the handle of his front door in my still damp palm.

“See you bright and early in the lab tomorrow, Dr. Sanchez.”

When the door met the jamb with a soft click behind me, I scanned the annoyingly brightly lit hallway for any potential colleges who would have a gossip fuel field day upon finding me in nothing but a company issued lab coat and heels. Satisfied that the coast was clear, I slipped each shoe from the soles of my aching feet and padded my way back to my assigned dormitory room.

It occurred to me that it was probably past time to order food from the nearest cafeteria, but it was no matter. What I’d just indulged in could dethrone the existential crisis inducing hamburger any day of the fucking week.

****

**_The End._ **


End file.
